


Lose your mind

by tenshi6



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Mild BDSM, Powerplay, and i regret nothing, dom!Mario, gonna make a longer one next time, müllez, only that it's too short, sub!Thomas, this is shameless smut, yes there will be more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshi6/pseuds/tenshi6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is shameless smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lose your mind

**Author's Note:**

> Story set whenever and wherever you want it ;)
> 
> Unbeta-ed, sorry, just blame every mistake on me!

Thomas's breath was coming out in shaky pants, his whole body trembling as Mario pressed him against the wall, his forehead resting on it.

"Does it feel good?" Mario whispered against his ear, licking it playfully and Thomas took a sharp intake of air. He couldn't reply; words caught up in his throat, lips too dry.

"Tell me!" Mario now demanded, pressing his body against Thomas's back, grabbing his wrists gently and pinning him against the wall. An involuntary moan escaped Thomas's lips as he desperately tried not to collapse.

"Yeah." He breathed out, rolling his hips back against Mario who moaned in appreciation.

"Good. Now I want you to keep your hands on the wall. Will you do that for me?"

Thomas nodded, not trusting his own voice but he should have known better than assuming Mario would be satisfied with only a signal. Mario wanted to hear his voice, he wanted to break him, to lose his mind and scream his name from the top of his lungs.

"I can't hear you."

"Ye- es." Thomas panted shakily, shaking his head in order to regain at least a little bit of composure. "Yes, I will." He replied, this time his voice a bit more steady.

"That's my boy." Mario hummed satisfied and removed his grip from Thomas's wrists, bringing his hands to his hips, stroking them with his thumb and earning another shaky breath from Thomas. He grinned against Thomas's nape and slid one hand under his shirt, long, slim fingers brushing against heated skin, and Thomas couldn't help whining in lust and need. His erection was straining against the fabric of his tight jeans, his whole body trembling in painful pleasure.

Mario's fingers brushed over the large bulge in his pants and said in a manly tone. "Will you come in your pants just by this? I bet you can. I bet you can come without being touched. I didn't know you would be such a slut." He stretched out each syllable, biting down Thomas's neck and drawing a helpless moan from him while he pressed his own hardening manhood against his backside, rolling his hips while placing a hand on Thomas's chest, teasing a nipple.

"Oh my god." Thomas shut his eyes closed as his orgasm was approaching, grateful for Mario's firm hand because otherwise he would collapse due to his wobbly legs.

"Yeah, that's right, baby, come for me." He ghosted his fingers across Thomas's bulge again, careful not to linger on too much. Thomas whimpered at the sweet torture.

"Show me what a good boy you are." Mario smirked against his skin, licking and biting it as he moved his body against Thomas's, putting up a slow but steady pace. The younger was visibly struggling to keep his hands on the wall as he had promised.

"Mario, please." Thomas had no idea what he was begging for but he needed it desperately.

"Shh, it's okay, I've got you." Mario whispered and Thomas noted with satisfaction that his voice was trembling, too. Mario brought one hand up to cup Thomas's chin and turn his head, giving a sloppy, open mouthed kiss while he continued rubbing his body against Thomas.

That kiss did it and Thomas cried out in ecstasy, his whole body stilling as he came into his pants without being touched there, white stars exploding behind his closed eyelids. He rode out his high and slumped against Mario who wrapped his arms around him tightly, holding him firm.

"Oh, Thomas, you're the best." He smiled into his hair, placing a soft kiss on it.

**Author's Note:**

> The german national team had two matches in a week and there was no Müllez, this is unacceptable, I feel like starting a revolution!
> 
> Hope you liked it, guys, give me lots of feedback, I love them! Love you all, too! <3


End file.
